


Town Jail

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jail, M/M, Sad Pyro, Threats, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Pyro accidentally gets himself in trouble in town, landing him in jail. Medic bails him out.





	Town Jail

**Author's Note:**

> A request from an anon on Tumblr who wanted Medic comforting a sad Pyro.

“Wake up Medic.” Engie’s voice was accompanied by a hand on Medic’s shoulder, shaking him awake.

He grunted as he looked up and quickly glanced at the clock on the wall. It was bit before midnight and he’d fallen asleep at his desk again, his neck and back hated him for it as he sat up and stretched. “What is it?” he asked, barely remembering to speak English.

“Pyro took the car and got himself in trouble in town.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“Don’t know the specifics, he was mumbling too much to be understood through the phone but he’s in jail.”

“Damn.” Medic shot to his feet, suddenly much more awake. Jail was _not_ the type of place Pyro would do well in, especially if they tried to make him take his mask off. “Let’s go.” The sooner they could get there to get him out, the better.

 

“You sure you want to bail that freak out?” the young clerk at the police station said as he handed them the paper work to bail out Pyro.

“Are you sure you like having your brain in your skull? Because I have a science experiment back home involving a large pumpkin that’s just missing a human brain before it’s complete.” Medic replied, glaring at the clerk.

“Uh… you can’t be serious.” He was scared, _good_.

“I assure you I am very serious.” Medic was _not_ going to sit by and let someone call Pyro a ‘freak’ _and_ he could use a fresh body to harvest organs from. It’d be a win-win scenario if this fellow persisted in his disrespect.

“Yep, he means it,” Engie added. “And I wouldn’t mind seeing the results of that experiment so I suggest you shut your mouth kid.”

The clerk paused for a moment before nodding, his mouth closed tight. And as soon as they handed him the signed paperwork and cash for bail money, he fled, not even taking the time to make sure it was all in order.

He returned a couple minutes later with Pyro in tow. As soon as Pyro was freed from his cuffs, he ran over and hugged Medic.

Medic squeezed him tight and patted him on the back. “It’s okay now, I’m here, you’re okay.”

Pyro responded but it was impossible to even guess what he’d said through the mask. His tone was clearly upset though.

 

As soon as they were back at base, Medic took Pyro back to his room and locked and barred the door for him. During the whole ride back, Pyro hadn’t been able to say anything coherent and had mostly been silent. A surefire sign that he wasn’t okay.

But thankfully, he showed no hesitation before pulling off his gloves and then mask, followed shortly after by the rest of his suit. “I’m sorry,” he said in a whisper as he sat on the bed with Medic.

“There’s nothing apologize for,” Medic said, putting an arm around him. “You want to tell me what happened?”

Pyro leaned into Medic. But it was a good solid minute or two before he finally spoke. “I messed up. I went to town to buy an important _thing_ but… before I could someone tried to take my mask off. I… got scared and… beat him up. I was… maybe a bit more violent than I needed to be. The cops saw and… arrested me. It was _scary_. I don’t like jail, people there are mean.”

If Medic had been there, he would’ve done a _whole_ lot worse than beat that dude up. “You did nothing wrong. And yes, getting arrested and going to jail is very scary. It’s over now though, everything’s okay.”

“You’ve been arrested before too?”

“Yep, a few times.” He’d also been to prison, sentenced for life but had escaped, now was not the time for that tale though. “It’s _awful_. But you’re safe now and you never have to go back.”

Pyro sniffled a little and nodded, snuggling further into Medic’s side. “Thank you for coming to get me even though it’s late.”

“No problem.” Medic would’ve gone to get him if he’d been running on a week or more with no sleep.

“Sorry I took the car too. I know I’m not supposed to drive. … I didn’t crash it this time though or run anything over.” The thought of Pyro behind the wheel by himself was a scary one. He’d almost gotten himself and everyone else in the car killed last time he’d driven. He just needed practice – a _lot_ of practice – but oh boy could that practice be scary for anyone teaching him. And it was stressful on him too and thus the whole team had reached an agreement that he just wouldn’t be doing any driving.

“Don’t worry about it. But… can I ask what you went to town for? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to of course.”

Pyro hesitated before responding. “A puppy. You have the birdies and Soldier’s got the raccoons and Spy has that kitty now. I want a pet too. So, I tried to get a doggy but… it didn’t happen. It’s probably for the best though, huh?”

“No. Sometime tomorrow we’re going to go back to town and getting you a puppy.”

Pyro gasped as he pulled back to meet Medic’s eyes. “Really? You sure? You don’t have to take me, I know you have important work to do and stuff. That’s why I didn’t ask you, I… didn’t want you bother you with it.”

“My work’s not as important at you. So I’ll _gladly_ take you town to get you a puppy.” Medic would do _anything_ to make him happy and if he wanted a puppy, Medic was going to help him get a puppy.

Pyro squeaked in delight, clapping his hands before throwing his arms around Medic again, hard enough to almost topple them both over. “Thank you. You’re the best, I love you.”

“Yes, yes, I love you too.”


End file.
